Making Sacrifices
by The Ret
Summary: The 'fox' is back with a vengeance... How far will Hotch go to protect his team? If one is to be sacrificed who will he choose and what will the repercussions be? Warning: Contains scenes of rape. Do not read if underage or easily offended. Updated 8 May
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story contains similar themes to my other work in progress "Unforgiveable". The beginning of the story is kind of similar but will then change drastically after the first chapter or so – you will understand when you read it. **

**I got such an overwhelming response to "Unforgiveable" that I decided to let this idea out as well - it was bugging me **

**Please review (I'm wearing my flame-proof undies!!).**

**Criminal Minds is not mine (...yet!).**

**WARNING: Contains adult themes. **

************

**Making Sacrifices – Chapter One**

Emily felt uncomfortable and cold. Her head ached dully and her shoulders were stiff. The mattress against her hip seemed excessively hard- too hard, she thought, as she foggily opened her eyes, surfacing back to consciousness...

Awaking with a start, Emily became aware that she was certainly not in her bed and was indeed bone-chillingly cold. She blinked, taking in her surroundings slowly in the dim light. She sat on a dirty concrete floor, her legs folded uncomfortably beneath her and her left hip and shoulder resting numbly against a rough brick wall. Glancing upwards, Emily noticed with dismay that she had been handcuffed, _her _handcuffs by the look of it, and that they were attached to a ring on the brick wall above her. What the...??

Disjointed images filled her chaotic mind. The case. Climbing into the SUV with Hotch and Reid. The highway. The highway... oh god!

Panic gripped Emily as her memories began flooding back.

***

The team had been assisting the US Marshalls on a case involving two escaped prisoners. It was well past midnight and Hotch had suggested that they convene at the precinct. Reid and Hotch were in the front of the SUV, quietly discussing the UNSUB's possible next moves whilst Emily sat in the back, talking with JJ on her mobile phone.

There was a sudden bone-shattering impact to the side of the vehicle and the phone flew from her hand as she screamed. The sounds of breaking glass and buckling metal were deafening. Emily felt the car lurch wildly and roll over as she drifted into blackness.

***

Emily's eyes began to slowly adjust to the dim light. She appeared to be in a small cellar or garage of some sort. There were no windows and apart from a heavy metal workbench in one corner, the room was empty. A slight moan startled her and she noticed a dark shape crumpled against the wall next to her.

"Hotch?" she whispered. "Hotch? Is that you?"

"Prentiss?" Hotch's voice was raspy. "What the _hell_?"

"I don't know. Are you injured?"

"I don't think so. I'm..." Hotch grunted as he adjusted his position against the wall. "... A little sore that's all. You okay?"

"Just a headache. I'm fine."

"Where's Reid? Can you see him?"

"Over here." Came a weak voice from behind Emily. "I'm here."

Emily twisted against the wall in her restraints, turning to face Reid as best as she could.

"Reid? Are you hurt?"

"I'm..." Emily heard him cough slightly.

"I think I've hurt my stomach." He shivered. "I really don't feel so good."

From the fragile sound of his voice Emily was sure it was an understatement. Reid had been in the car in front of her, so had would have taken the worst of the impact. She tugged at the handcuffs with all her strength but could not free them from the wall, only succeeding in grazing her wrists in the process. She cried out in frustration.

"Prentiss stop it." Hotch admonished her. "You will only hurt yourself." He paused and Emily heard him shuffling around against the wall.

"My gun is missing..." another shuffle "Both of them."

"Me too." Emily had already checked. "Reid?"

"Same. Like you'd expect." Reid's tone was bleak.

"Do you remember the accident at all?" Emily began, attempting to discern if Reid may have suffered any head injuries.

"Accident?" He looked sceptical as he nodded at their surroundings. "Judging from our situation I seriously doubt that this was an accident. He planned it. All of it and..."

"Reid." Hotch warned. "Just try to stay focused okay. We don't know what this is. It may not be Arnold."

Emily shuddered next to him. Just the mention of Karl Arnold's name made her skin crawl. Her and Hotch had interviewed 'the fox' over a year ago now and her mind had still not fully recovered from the experience. Hotch noticed her discomfort and wished once again that he had not put her in that situation, especially in light of their current state. If it was indeed the 'fox' that had abducted them Emily would be by far in the greatest danger.

"Hotch - I was on the phone to JJ... Maybe Garcia can triangulate it and..." Emily stopped abruptly, hearing the jangle of keys and a door open. She turned to face Reid as an incredibly bright light blinded her eyes.

"Ohhh!" Emily winced as she tried to shield her closed eyes with her shoulder. A gasp emanated from Reid next to her and she painfully forced them open again.

Karl Arnold, the 'fox' stood smugly before her. Now slightly older and heavier that when she met him he was still the same 'fox' and she felt sickened just being near him.

"Emily Prentiss..." He leered at her. "Welcome! And... Agent Hotchner- nice to meet you again." Arnold smiled evilly, showing his teeth as Hotch glared at him, unmoved.

"And you must be Dr Reid – good to meet you too." Arnold took a step towards Reid who was looking decidedly ill.

"Cut the crap Karl!" Hotch yelled harshly. "You took our ID's! We both know that you know exactly who we are. What do you want from us?"

"Oh Agent Hotchner." Arnold reproached, shaking his head gleefully. "Always so passionate... so righteous... I forgot how good it was watching you squirm."

"You know you won't get away with this Karl! Kidnapping three Federal Agents... What do you really hope to gain from this."

"Enjoyment." Arnold grinned maliciously, cocking his head to one side and winking at Emily before returning his gaze to Hotch. "Aside of what you may think Agent Hotchner, I'm not stupid. I know that if they catch me I will be executed – it's inevitable really." He shrugged. "I've been stuck in that godforsaken prison for 4 years now and I have no intention of returning there. This will be the last stand of the 'fox' and I have _nothing_ to lose."

Hotch was silent as Arnold's words echoed throughout the small cellar. He feared for his teammates ahead of himself. Reid was clearly injured, possibly seriously, and Prentiss had already attracted Arnold's unwanted desires on their previous meeting. He forced himself not to imagine what Karl had in store for her.

"Let them go." Hotch tried bargaining with him. "I'm the one who arrested you. It's me you want and..."

"Hotchner, Hotchner." Arnold gloated. "Forever the hero, upright and moral, even at your own expense." He sniggered. "Do you really think I would waste this chance?" Arnold paused and moved to stand closer to Emily and she trembled, failing in her attempts to show him no fear. Emily glanced fearfully at Hotch as Arnold produced a revolver and stroked it lightly down her chest.

Hotch struggled to remain calm. Emily looked so small and fragile backed against the wall next to him. She seemed to have diminished in size and under Arnold's covetous gaze and looked surprisingly vulnerable.

Stroking her chest seductively with Reid's revolver Arnold used his free hand to unbutton Emily's shirt. Emily shut her eyes in disgust and Hotch could restrain himself no longer.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" He roared.

Emily's eyes flew open in shock. Hotch could see the trepidation in them as she stared back at him.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!"

She had never seen him so furious before-so out of control. Reid was also yelling something next to her, but it was drowned out by Hotch's shouting.

Arnold smiled, delighted to have elicited such an emotional response from the normally passive agent. He had found a vulnerability to exploit, a weak spot. Torturing Aaron Hotchner was going to be more satisfying than he had imagined. He now knew exactly how to make him squirm.

Arnold withdrew his hand and turned to face Hotch. "Oh I'm sorry – was I stepping on your toes there? He feigned mock innocence. "I didn't know she was taken."

Hotch eyed him menacingly, not wanting to encourage him any further.

"Silly me. I forgot you lost your wife didn't you. Murdered in your house was it...?"

"Hotch don't listen to him!" Reid cried out hurriedly. "Don't let him get to you!"

"QUIET Dr Reid!" Arnold chastised him. He sauntered over to Reid and pushed the muzzle of the gun against Reid's temple. "Watch quietly and I might even let you live".

Reid squirmed. The pressure of the gun against his head was forcing him backwards and he fell against the wall with a thud. Struggling to sit up without the use of his hands caused Reid's shirt to come untucked from his trousers. Arnold grabbed the shirt and yanked it up a few inches, revealing a massive purplish bruise from the accident.

"Reid?" Emily gasped, appalled. Reid was undoubtedly seriously injured and from the looks of it, bleeding internally. He needed medical treatment, and fast.

She turned to Hotch and he stared back at her open-mouthed. Their situation was worsening by the minute and there was little he could do to improve it.

"Looks like your friend needs help. Think fast Agent Hotchner... You're the boss." Arnold challenged Hotch. "Can you save him? Can you protect her?" he gestured at Emily with the revolver.

"You're pathetic!" Emily screeched. "What do you think he..."

Arnold slapped Emily across the cheek with a resounding crack. She gasped and cried out softly.

Hotch just stared, cold and silent; doing his best not to show any emotion.

Arnold was disappointed at the lack of reaction from him; there was none of the anguish that he had enjoyed earlier. He withdrew a key from his trouser pocket and advanced on Emily, prodding the revolver into her ribcage. Emily edged away from him as much as she could, but did not cry out.

Keeping the muzzle against her side, Arnold unlocked her handcuffs from the shackle on the wall and Emily fell to the ground in a heap, her legs and feet frozen underneath her. She attempted to stand; using her still handcuffed hands to push herself upwards but failed, rolling back onto her side.

Arnold grabbed her handcuffs roughly and she shrieked in pain as he used them to drag her across the dirty floor. With the revolver still against her, Arnold knelt on her chest to restrain her, attaching her handcuffs to the leg of the metal workbench on the wall opposite.

Hotch and Reid watched helplessly. Unable to defend her, they knew she must surely be terrified by this new predicament and Hotch wished once again that he had never taken her to meet Karl Arnold. He had an idea where this was leading and didn't like it one bit.

"GET WAY FROM HER!" Hotch was bellowing, his voice echoing in the small cellar. "Prentiss? Emily?"

Arnold was amused by his reaction. He loved seeing Hotch so furious.

"It's okay Agent Hotchner. I'm just borrowing her for a while. Please observe quietly."

Placing the revolver on the metal table above Emily, Arnold leaned over her and undid her bra as he whispered to her.

"Did you know that the female body is capable of withstanding far more pain than the male is? Did I once tell you that?" Although whispering, he made sure that Hotch could hear his words.

"You and I are going to test that theory..."

***


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – they keep me going!! (and keep me updating faster)...

So far I have had a very positive response to this story. Be warned – it does get a bit darker from here.

Warning: Contains adult themes.

**Making Sacrifices – Chapter Two**

"You and I are going to test that theory..."

Emily could see the horrified expression on Hotch's face. She silently prayed that Arnold was bluffing, that he just wanted a reaction. This couldn't really be happening could it? She had suffered through many nightmares involving the 'fox' and this was just another more vivid one.

Arnold's hands had moved to the waistband of her pants and she stiffened. He had already removed her shoes and was now pulling her trousers down slowly, revelling in her fear and discomfort. Part of him wanted to take her immediately, was longing to be inside of her but he forced himself to remain patient, be controlled. The longer he could drag this out then the more Hotch would suffer.

Hotch was silent now as he stared at Emily despairingly. Watching this happen was going to kill him slowly and yet he could not turn away from her. His eyes full of sympathy he forced them to meet her terrified ones, sending her silent messages of support.

Emily had stopped struggling now and lay crying and exhausted on the cold floor, resigned to her fate. She was about to be raped by the subject of her nightmares and could do nothing to prevent it. She felt totally powerless and ashamed, acutely aware of the fact that her teammates were about to witness her humiliation and torment. Would she ever be able to face them again?

As Arnold prepared to remove the last of her clothing she turned to Hotch and Reid, tears blurring her vision.

"Don't watch." She begged.

"Emily?" Reid was crying too now, calling out to her.

"Don't watch this... please." Her voice sounded much calmer than she felt.

Hotch swallowed and turned away, respecting her wishes even though it was pure torture for him to turn his back on her.

Arnold recognised that his game was about to be spoiled and tightened his hands around Emily's throat, causing her to cough and gasp loudly. Hotch turned back quickly in alarm.

"You will watch this, all of it, or she will pay for it." Arnold threatened, releasing her neck.

Emily could see Hotch watching her now and closed her eyes as Arnold removed her remaining underwear, leaving her totally exposed in front of him and her teammates. She hated feeling so vulnerable, especially in front of her boss, it was mortifying. Her and Hotch had grown closer since Haley's death and although they were not a couple she leaned on him often and felt that he cared for her. Watching this happen when he was powerless to stop it would be excruciating for him she knew.

Arnold was on top of her now, pinning her legs to the floor. She felt his hands between her legs, roughly exploring her before shoving one finger into her dry opening, then another. She winced and cried out in pain at the intrusion.

Noticing her discomfort, Arnold pushed his fingers into her a little further.

"Be brave now. I know you have a high tolerance for pain." He leaned in close to her face. "Just relax – pretend it's him".

Arnold looked over at Hotch, who looked like he might break down at any minute, making sure he heard the remark.

Emily heard him unzip his fly and braced herself for what she knew was coming, she shut her eyes tighter and clenched her jaw, determined not to make a sound. He withdrew his fingers and she felt him pull her legs apart further, stroking her lightly before forcefully thrusting himself into her unwilling body. Emily's eyes flew open and she screamed in spite of herself. The pain was unbearable and she felt like he had stabbed her inside with a knife. Her vision clouded and she wished she would lose consciousness.

Arnold leered down at her, aroused by her reaction he began to thrust harder. He could hear Hotch and Reid shouting things at him, yelling abuse whilst Emily screamed near his ear. The arousal was dulling his senses and he didn't hear nor care what they were saying. He ploughed on as Emily's screams were reduced to dull whimpers of pain.

Emily finally felt him finish and he lay on top of her panting hard.

"Sorry about that. Next time will be longer, I'm sure. We can practice."

Arnold rolled off her and she curled up on her side, sobbing and retching convulsively. She dared not glance towards Hotch and Reid, unable to deal with their looks of pity and shock. The room had become deathly quiet now and she trembled and shivered on the dirty floor.

***

Emily awoke to Hotch's urgent whispers. She still lay frozen on the floor but Arnold was nowhere in sight and it seemed to her that some time had passed. She forced herself to roll over and face Hotch and Reid, her abused body protesting in pain.

"Emily? Em? Are you okay?"

Hotch knew that it was a ridiculous question. Emily was obviously _not_ okay. She lay naked and cold on the floor after being raped by a monster. How could she be okay?

"I'm..." She bit her lip and stared at the floor. "Yes... I will be."

Their eyes met for a split second and Hotch was struck by the devastated look in hers. She was pale and covered in bruises but her voice was becoming stronger, calmer.

"Where is he?" Emily looked around the room fearfully.

"He left about an hour ago."

"Oh." She shivered again. "I'm so cold."

"I know Em. I wish I could help." His eyes were full of compassion for her and she knew he would have done anything to erase the past couple of hours, but couldn't.

"Reid?" Emily suddenly realised how quiet he had been. Was he still conscious? "Reid."

"Still here." Came the weak reply.

"How are you doing?" Emily shifted a little so she could see him better. He was also shivering and appeared to be in a cold sweat. His face was pale and lips tinged with blue. She knew it was bad. "Oh Reid." She gasped.

"I'm fine Emily. Don't worry about me."

"But..."

"Reid's okay Emily." Hotch stated firmly, anxious to get her focused again. "Can you move? How heavy is the table?"

Emily remembered Arnold placing the revolver onto the table above her and edged her way back towards it on her heels. Was it still there? Could she somehow reach it?

Hotch, realising her intentions did not want her to waste her time or energy.

"It's gone Emily. He took it when he got off..." Hotch stopped. Chiding himself internally for his poor choice of words. "It's gone."

Emily nodded, noticing the guilty look on his face. She knew Hotch would blame himself for this, he always did. It had been his idea to take her to meet the 'fox' at the prison, and now he would forever regret it.

"I'm okay Hotch. We will be okay."

Hotch detected an air of defiance creeping into her voice and was pleased. Prentiss sounded more like her usual self and he needed her strength right now.

"Can you move the table?"

Emily pushed her shoulder and back against the table and pushed repeatedly. It did not budge. She moved and was preparing to try again when Reid's urgent warning stilled her.

"Stop. He's coming!"

The door opened and Arnold stood in the doorway, jubilantly.

"How is everyone this morning? It _is_ morning by the way."

Hotch glared at him, a look that could have frozen hell.

"Oh, Agent Hotchner – still mad at me for sharing your girl??"

"Prentiss is not my girl." Hotch retorted insolently. "She's a colleague and a teammate. We are not involved."

"I see." Arnold was amused. "Shame about that huh? She's mine now."

Hotch refused to reply but stiffened in anger and Arnold did not miss it. He moved over to Emily and stood at her side, placing a hand on her left breast.

"Must be distracting to work with someone so beautiful." Emily shut her eyes as he caressed her lightly but forced herself not to flinch away.

Hotch knew that Arnold was goading him, but could not restrain himself. Surely Prentiss had suffered enough already? Seeing this monster's hands on her left him feeling totally disgusted. He tried to distract Arnold by challenging him.

"You're sick Karl. You're pathetic. Can't get a girl by yourself so you have to force one who's restrained and vulnerable. You're a monster!"

"Is that so Agent Hotchner? Is that really so?" Arnold was trying to keep his voice even but Hotch could tell that he was becoming agitated and decided to push it a little further.

"You know it is Karl. Women find you repulsive, pitiable. They always have haven't they? You're disgusting. You're not even a man..."

Arnold's fury was building; the three of them could see it.

Reid and Emily were unsure where Hotch was doing with his taunts and kept silent. They trusted Hotch- he knew what he was doing.

"You think you're better than me?"

"Karl."

"You somehow think you're more of a man than me? Is that what you think?"

"Yes." Hotch answered firmly. "Yes I do."

Arnold's face had reddened now and he looked about ready to explode. He stepped closer to Hotch, keeping their faces only inches apart.

"Trust me Agent Hotchner." His voice now eerily calm. "Underneath we are no different. You and me are exactly the same."

"That's where you're wrong Karl. We are nothing alike."

Arnold laughed loudly and took step back.

"Think about that Agent Hotchner. You've just stood there idle whilst I raped your girlfriend. Let's see just how chivalrous you really are. Wanna watch again? Miss anything?"

"Karl." Hotch was mortified. Had he just goaded Arnold into hurting Emily again? He glanced at her quickly, wishing he could spare her from having to witness their conversation. Emily stared back at them open-mouthed, eyes full of dread.

"She was hot you know. You missed your chance with her and I took it." He grinned at Hotch. It seemed that the roles had just been reversed and Arnold was now once again in charge, taunting Hotch relentlessly.

"She was so lovely and tight, Agent Hotchner... She felt so good laying there, writhing and trembling beneath me. I'm sure you would have enjoyed it."

Arnold could tell he was hitting his mark once more and relished in the obvious fury he was generating in Hotch. This Agent needed to be taught a lesson he thought, how dare he suggest that he was superior?

Arnold stepped back calmly and Hotch froze, was he about to start on Emily again? He breathed a silent sigh of relief when Arnold continued past her, the anxiety returning when he sauntered casually over to Reid.

Taking the hem of Reid's shirt in his hand he once again lifted it, exposing the now blackening bruise on Reid's abdomen and chest. Emily stared at it aghast - it was far worse than she remembered.

Reid felt nauseated and shaky. He lifted his head at Arnold's approach but did not have the strength to act further. He stared back at his captor, looking detached and insecure.

Arnold released his shirt letting it fall back down as Emily and Hotch exchanged horrified looks. How much longer could Reid hold on with such a severe injury?

"I am going to give you a choice Agent Hotchner." Arnold spoke finally and calmly. "Since you are so convinced of your moral superiority I am giving you the opportunity to prove it."

Emily stared at Hotch nervously, she was sure this was not going to be good. How much more mental torture could he stand? What was Arnold planning to do to Reid?

A scream from the corner drew Emily's attention back to Reid. Arnold had kicked him in the ribs, at the site of his injury, and he was doubled over in pain, wheezing.

"Reid? REID?" Hotch yelled frantically and Reid struggled for breath. Could he breathe?

"Leave him alone!" Screeched Emily desperately. "I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt him; he's injured enough..."

"Prentiss DON'T!" Hotch commanded harshly. "Don't go there with him."

Arnold smirked at them gleefully. He had the three Agents wrapped around his fingertip and could torture them as much as he pleased. This was gonna be fun...

***

A/N: Reviews more than welcome


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Once again, thanks for all the fantastic feedback . Special thanks to jirrG and Benson14 for your wonderful ideas and insights.

I have actually already written this story up to chapter 5, just checking and editing it at the moment. Some of you made some suggestions that were pretty much spot on to where I am taking the storyline. I'm glad we think alike

Reviews make updates come faster!!

*****Warning: Contains adult themes.**

**Making Sacrifices – Chapter Three**

"You have two options Agent Hotchner. You can sit back and watch whilst I torture you're dying friend over here to death." He gestured at Reid. "And have some more fun with your 'not-girlfriend'." He nodded at Emily who cringed back fearfully against the table leg. "Or you can save Dr Reid over here by doing it yourself."

"What?" Hotch was confused.

"Dr Reid is dying, we both know that. He won't last much longer with or without my intervention."

Hotch glanced at Reid who was now coughing frothy blood onto the floor in front of him.

"So you can either do the moral thing and sit there with a clear conscience whilst I finish off your dying friend and rape your colleague." Hotch glanced at Emily, still chained on the floor, exposed and shivering, "...Or you can enjoy her yourself and I will not harm him further."

Hotch felt his insides drop as he finally comprehended what Arnold was suggesting. Arnold wanted him to hurt Emily. He wanted him to humiliate and shame her to save Reid. Arnold was forcing him to choose which team member to sacrifice.

"You're a sick bastard Karl." Hotch's voice was desperate. "This is all just a twisted game to you isn't it?"

"Told you we were the same underneath didn't I?" He grinned devilishly. "I know what you want Agent Hotchner, you can't hide it from me. Give in to it! Save his life and have some fun at her expense, I can tell that you want it just like me."

"You son of a bitch. How can you even suggest..." Hotch faltered, lost for words. Arnold had already completely demoralized Emily, violated and abused her, now he was asking Hotch to destroy her as well? He stared at her tear-stained face; pale in the bright light- she looked so defenceless and scared.

"I would never stoop to your level Karl, never." Hotch was emphatic. "Do you really believe that you would feel better about yourself if I did? That's what this is all about isn't it? Bolstering your self-worth? Making yourself feel powerful?" Hotch was disgusted and made no effort to conceal the fury in his voice. "Go to hell Karl. It's where you belong!"

Arnold smiled malevolently. "Thought you might say that, actually I was kind of hoping you would." He faced Reid again, who was still hunched over on his knees. "Did you get that Dr Reid? Your friend over here just signed your death-warrant."

Reid's eyes widened as he gaped at Hotch curiously. Hotch could see his fear and confusion and felt himself totally responsible. He shook his head at Reid frantically. "Reid NO! I didn't..."

Hotch stopped midsentence as Reid coughed again. It must be a punctured lung, Hotch thought detachedly -coughing frothy blood was a symptom of a lung puncture. How long could a person survive such an injury?

"Re-considering my offer Agent Hotchner? Wanna make a deal?"

Thoughts and images flew through Hotch's desperate mind. The last time he had refused to make a deal with an UNSUB it had ended badly, very badly.... and if he took the deal Arnold would have to release him from the wall, giving him a chance to fight. Fighting was his best option he decided, any slim chance he might have of gaining freedom was far better than sitting back and doing nothing.

Arnold was still busy sizing up Reid for another kick. Hotch tried to catch Emily's eye to warn her of his plan but she was too preoccupied with Reid's situation.

"STOP IT!" Hotch commanded. "STOP! Don't hurt him and I'll do what you want!"

Arnold stilled and the room became unexpectedly silent. Reid and Emily stared at Hotch, bewildered.

"I'll take your goddamn deal, just don't hurt Reid."

"Hotch no!" Reid sputtered, sounding close to tears again. "It's what he _wants_. He's trying to make you do something that will haunt you forever. Don't do this Hotch." His tone was pleading.

"Shut up Reid." Hotch snapped back harshly. "It's my decision and I refuse to sit here and watch you die!"

Hotch cringed at the sound of his words- he hated having to dismiss Reid so callously. Hotch's plan depended on him convincing Arnold that he intended to follow through on the deal however, and he saw no other option.

"I knew you would eventually see sense!" Arnold gloated. "Inside you are just as sick and twisted as I am! I knew it!" Let's just see how Hotchner coped with _this_ on his conscience Arnold thought.

He reached up and unlocked Hotch's handcuffs from the wall, revolver pressed firmly against his neck. Hotch felt the pressure ease off his shoulders as he fell forward onto the cold floor with a groan, his lifeless legs were numb and refused to hold his weight.

Aside of Arnold's sniggers at Hotch's discomfort the room still held a tomblike silence. Reid sat dejectedly against the wall, throwing daggers at Hotch with his cold stare.

Hotch glanced furtively at Emily, hoping she had by now realised his plan. Emily stared back at him open-mouthed and pale, the shock of his betrayal evident in her features. Her frightened gaze tore at Hotch's heart and he looked away quickly, slightly ill. She looked terrified of him - how could she distrust him so?

Finding his feet at last, Hotch used the wall against his back for support and pushed himself into a standing position. His legs were still unsteady and without the use of his hands he felt rather off balance. Arnold moved the muzzle of the revolver to Hotch's back, prodding him forcefully, causing Hotch to stumble and land roughly on his knees alongside Emily. Hotch grunted in pain and Emily pulled her legs away from him as though stung. Her actions were more a reflex than anything else, Hotch figured, but they still hurt.

Emily recoiled visibly as Arnold approached her and aimed the gun at the centre of her chest. She froze and held her breath - both her and Hotch knew Arnold would not hesitate to use it on her. Hotch had expected Arnold to remove his handcuffs, giving him the chance to attack and was dismayed when Arnold instead freed only one hand, attaching the spare cuff to the table leg above Emily's. Once Hotch's hand was secured Arnold calmly removed the revolver from Emily's chest and turned back to Reid.

Hotch was devastated. Because of the gun, he had been incapable of acting when the chance presented itself and had wasted the opportunity. He felt he had failed his teammates, possibly even worsened their situation and it was killing him. He shuffled himself around on his knees and free hand, moving closer to Emily's side. She stiffened momentarily as his trouser leg brushed against her thigh but then relaxed, realizing that Hotch was re-positioning himself to shield her from Arnold's view with his own body. Emily had been freezing and naked for hours and edged in closer, enjoying the unexpected warmth of Hotch's body.

Hotch heard a yelp from the back corner as Arnold once again jabbed Reid with the revolver, this time in his ribs. Reid began to wheeze, fighting the urge to cough again and Hotch turned to him, his face etched with worry. Reid was shivering, deathly pale and barely able to breathe. Reid's clothing and the floor in front of him were covered in expirated blood.

"Just hang on Reid, please. Just a little longer." He urged the younger man.

"Hotch what the hell are you doing?" Reid tone was accusing. "Don't do this Hotch. It's too late."

Reid understood that Hotch had been placed in an impossible position. How could he choose? Hotch was trying to save his life, he knew, but at what cost? Would he be able to live with his own conscience afterwards? Arnold was trying to bring Hotch down to his level and by forcing him to make such a choice he was succeeding.

Reid was aware that his chances of survival were at best only slim. Hotch was intending to hurt Emily, and himself, for a worthless cause and he was angry at Hotch for making such a stupid and irreparable mistake. It wasn't as if Reid didn't fear death, he was terrified of it; but didn't see the point of his friends suffering as well.

"I'm waiting...Get on with it – NOW!"Arnold was becoming impatient and nudged Reid harder as he yelled, causing him to begin coughing and spluttering again. Reid stared at Hotch in a panic – he had been struggling to remain outwardly calm but now his pleading eyes were betraying him, he looked petrified. Emily too had cowered behind Hotch, the noise of Arnold's sudden yell deafening in the enclosed space.

Hotch moved his face down closer to Emily's and whispered to her hurriedly. "Table leg...pull...on three." Emily nodded at him and prepared to heave the table on Hotch's command. They pulled together, straining against their handcuffs as hard as they could but the table still refused to budge. The table legs were concreted into the floor, Hotch finally noticed with dread, they would never be able to move them.

Arnold was amused by their pathetic attempts to gain freedom and relished the opportunity to see Hotch struggling on the floor at his feet in a blind panic. Arnold had control of them now, held their lives in the palm of his hand and was enjoying the power trip immensely. This would haunt Hotch for the rest of his life Arnold thought – the 'fox' would never be forgotten.

***


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Reviews are slow again - is the story getting too grim??

This chapter is basically the most important. It will also be the last of the "angst" chapters. It is very dark though – you've been warned.

Hope you like it!!

Warning: Contains adult themes...

***

**Making Sacrifices – Chapter Four**

"Time's up Agent Hotchner." He cocked the hammer of the revolver, inches from Reid's face. The faint clicking sound of the cylinder turning seemed ominously loud in the tiny room.

"Do it now, Agent Hotchner or your friend dies!" Arnold paused. "Or do you need me to come over there and give you a demonstration? Believe me I would like nothing better and neither would she." Arnold winked at Emily and she shook her head frantically at Hotch, hiding herself behind him as much as was possible, fighting to control her tears. Hotch felt her trembling against him in fear and wished for the hundredth time that he had never gotten her involved in this.

Hotch reached over and rested his free hand lightly on her bare shoulder. She continued to shake uncontrollably beneath his touch.

"Emily...?" Hotch moved to face her, his head now level with hers, studying her dark eyes intently.

"Don't let him touch me Hotch!" She begged him. "I can't go through that again... Please. Please don't let him."

Hotch felt helpless and trapped. She looked absolutely terrified, staring up at Hotch in horror at the thought of Arnold abusing her again. "Please Hotch..."

"Emily... What do you want me to do?" Hotch was mortified by what she was suggesting.

"Anything! I don't care... just don't let him near me." She looked down at her feet. "Do what he wants."

Emily burst into tears and Hotch stared at her tear stained face. She looked timid and defenceless and he yearned for the chance to comfort her, protect her. Hotch searched his mind for another option but came up empty. He lifted her chin gently to face him again.

"Emily are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes." She nodded nervously. "I'd rather it was you." Her voice was becoming stronger. "I'm sure."

"I understand." Hotch replied hesitantly, unsure of whether he would even be capable of doing what she was asking of him under such pressure. A feeling of dread was developing in the pit of his stomach and he struggled to remain calm. It wasn't as if he hadn't fantasised, dreamed of making love to Emily Prentiss- he had many times. But this was different, this was real and it was his colleague, his friend who was now begging him to desecrate her. How could he bring himself to do such a thing?

Hotch appreciated that Emily was only choosing him as the lesser of two evils- he would have done the same in her situation. He was conscious of the fact that this would still have to be excruciatingly difficult for her. She would still suffer the indignity of being forced to have sex with her boss in front of a serial killer. What could be more humiliating? Hotch was sure Emily did not feel the same way about him as he did her. Now here he was preparing to degrade her - they would probably never be able to face each other again. She would probably hate him.

Hotch was determined not to make Emily suffer any more than she had to and attempted to calm her down. She still appeared totally unnerved, almost frightened of him. He touched the side of her face lightly, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"I'm sorry Emily. I know this must be unbearable for you." He spoke softly. "Please don't hate me... If there were any other way..." His eyes were full of regret and Emily was shocked by the emotion she saw in them. Hotch was really torn up about having to hurt her – this was going to be unbelievably difficult for both of them.

"It's okay Hotch." Emily willed herself to stop shaking. "I trust you. Sorry to put you in this position... but I'm glad that... glad it's you."

Hotch nodded numbly, why was she even apologising? Emily had placed her trust in him – it made him simultaneously thrilled and afraid. He felt himself unexpectedly thrust into a position of responsibility. It was now up to him to take care of her.

Arnold and Reid had melted into the background, momentarily silent. Hotch willed himself not to think about Reid's horrified stare and Arnold's gloat – he was doing this to protect Emily, it was what she wanted. He _had_ to make himself do this – for her.

"Em... Um...Are you ready?"

"Yes." Her voice was unwavering although her eyes said otherwise. "I'm ready."

Emily sensed Hotch shift on the floor and turned away as he loomed over her, refusing to meet his anguished look. She felt him nudging her thighs apart and co-operated, hoping it would be over with quickly. His fingers touched her gently, hesitantly parting her folds and she shivered, feeling herself become flushed with shame as his gaze moved down her body, scrutinising her most intimate places. The longer he took inspecting her injuries the more anxious she was becoming. He was her boss; touching her like a lover was an indignity that he should not have to endure. Hotch dipped a finger inside of her and she flinched, both in revulsion and pain – she had mentally prepared herself for a violent rape and found his gentle touch nauseating.

"Hotch don't." Emily spoke through clenched teeth. "Just get it over with... please."

Hotch removed his hand immediately. "I don't want to hurt you Emily. You're already injured...you're bleeding." He swallowed. "I don't want to cause you any more pain."

"Hotch please." Emily turned to face him, her eyes imploring him to proceed. "Just do it!"

Hotch nodded mutely, noticing the resignation in her eyes, tinged with shame and fear.

Emily heard the sound of a zipper being undone and Hotch's weight shifted on top of her. She was powerless, unable to move and fought the sudden urge to struggle against him. Hotch saw the fear building in her eyes and moved his hand back to her shoulder. He hated seeing Emily so afraid of him.

"It's okay Em. It's just me, Hotch. Trust me please."

Emily nodded, shutting her eyes and steeling herself for pain.

"Emily look at me. This might hurt abit. I need to see your eyes, need to know that you are okay. Please."

She obeyed and stared back at him apprehensively as he began to push into her slowly. The pain was increasing and Emily bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes. Hotch stopped and glanced at her apologetically. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her more distress.

"I'm so sorry Em, I know it hurts. Do you need me to stop?"

Emily shook her head anxiously persuading him to continue. "Keep going." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Try and relax – you're tensing up too much." Hotch stopped anyway. "It won't sting so much if you relax. Take a deep breath and try arching your back abit more."

Emily complied as he pushed the rest of the way into her and stopped quickly, eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay?"

Arnold was applauding loudly in the background as Emily nodded slowly. The pain was beginning to fade as her body gradually adjusted to him. It appeared that the worst was over.

"Yes. Go on. Please."

Hotch began slowly thrusting into her, being careful not to drive into her too deeply. Amidst all her tears and overwhelming pain Emily was aware that Hotch was doing his utmost to look after her – it could certainly have been much worse. Hotch's gentleness may have been sickening to her at first but now she was grateful for his consideration.

In the corner Arnold cheered and yelled encouragement. Emily fought to ignore his lewd remarks; she had hoped to shut out his presence entirely.

Hotch's pace was intensifying and Emily felt her body beginning to betray her- she was starting to unwillingly respond to his ministrations. It was an involuntary reaction she knew but was still ashamed of it.

"For god's sake hurry up!" she snapped, desperately hoping he would finish first.

Hotch looked alarmed and she regretted snapping at him – there was no way he could understand what she was feeling.

"Sorry!" Hotch drove in deeper for a few thrusts and Emily was relieved when she finally felt him convulse inside of her – it was over.

Hotch was panting as he withdrew and sat down beside her, unable to meet her eyes as he readjusted his trousers. Reid's eyes were burning into his back; he knew and felt totally disgusted with himself.

Arnold had lost interest in Reid and now approached Emily and Hotch, anxious to exacerbate their humiliation as much as possible.

"Told you we were the same didn't I? How do you feel now Agent Hotchner? Tell me you didn't enjoy it!" Hotch was silent and furious, appalled by what he had just done.

Arnold stood over Emily, clearly becoming aroused by her shame. "Was he good for you? Better than me maybe? But who's keeping score?"

Hotch and Emily exchanged furtive glances, Arnold was now leaning over her, distracted, revolver swinging wildly in his hand. Hotch still had one hand free – perhaps this was their chance. Out of the corner of her eye Emily could see Hotch cautiously edging his way closer to Arnold's feet and nodded at him faintly. He returned her nod and she acted instantly, kicking her leg up and ramming her shin into Arnold's groin with all the force she could muster. He howled and doubled over in pain above her. Using Arnold's distress as a momentary advantage Hotch seized his right arm, forcing it straight at the elbow with a resounding crack. Arnold shrieked and the gun clattered to the floor underneath the metal table. Both Hotch and Arnold lunged for it but Hotch had the advantage, being closer. A struggle ensued and Emily held her breath, unable to see from her position who had the upper hand. Seconds later a shot rang out, its echo painfully loud in the small cellar and Emily cringed as Arnold's lifeless body fell heavily on top of her.

The three profilers sat in a stunned silence. Everything had happened so fast it almost seemed like a blur and they each took a few seconds to collect themselves. Reid could see a gaping bullet wound in the middle of Arnold's forehead and thanked god for Hotch's perfect aim – it was all over now.

Hotch used the side of the table to push himself back up onto his knees.

"Emily? You okay?"

"Just _get him off me!" _Emily screeched.

Hotch could see the hysteria growing in her eyes- the events of the last few hours were beginning to catch up with her. He leaned over and grabbed Arnold's belt, dragging him off Emily's abdomen and onto the floor. Emily sat up, gasping for breath.

"Thanks." She stared at Arnold's lifeless body with revulsion, not wanting to be anywhere near him even after his death. Hotch noticed and patted her shoulder lightly.

"It's okay Em. He's dead. It's over."

Emily nodded, turning away from Arnold as though he were roadkill. Her eyes found Reid in the corner and relief finally washed over her. Reid was still alive – they were going to be okay.

Hotch began a one-handed search of Arnold's clothing, eventually withdrawing a handcuff key from his back pocket. He unlocked his restrained hand from the table leg and removed his jacket, quickly placing it over Emily before he leaned across her to free her hands. He knew it was a bit late to worry about preserving her dignity but Emily appreciated the gesture nonetheless. Her wrists were grazed and bleeding from the handcuffs and she began rubbing them gingerly.

Hotch moved over to Reid, releasing his hands before helping him to the floor. Like the others, Reid had been unable to stand and was now too weak to hold himself up. Hotch eased him onto his uninjured side carefully, willing him to hold on until the ambulance arrived.

Emily had dressed herself hastily and was relieved to at last be clothed and decent. Her clothes smelt faintly of Arnold, however and she vowed to burn them as soon as possible. She left the cellar in search of a phone.

***


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here it is – Chapter five. Hope you all enjoy.

**Making Sacrifices – Chapter Five**

A short time later sirens could be heard in the distance and Emily rushed outside to meet the medics. Reid was hurriedly loaded onto a stretcher and whisked away as Emily and Hotch stood back feeling useless.

"He'll be okay Emily." Hotch whispered quietly, as though trying to convince himself.

"I know. I just wish that he..."

Emily was interrupted by a cry of relief from JJ who had just arrived at the scene with Morgan. She hugged Emily tightly as Morgan demanded news of Reid's condition.

"He's going to be okay." Hotch stated emphatically. "I think he has internal injuries from the crash but he's at the hospital now. He's going to be fine."

Morgan heaved a sigh of relief. "And you two?"

"I'm uninjured. Prentiss..." Hotch stopped, a tremor evident in his voice. What were they going to tell the rest of the team?

"I'm fine." Emily cut in, a little too quickly. "I'll be fine." She swallowed, her throat beginning to constrict.

"Prentiss _don't_."

"What?"

"Don't try to hide it Emily. You can't bury this – you need to process it." Hotch's voice was grave.

"But..."

"Emily?" JJ stared at her questioningly. "What happened?" JJ addressed her question to Hotch. He paled slightly.

"Arnold attacked her. He..."

"Dammit Hotch!" Emily was furious and stormed off. She could feel hot tears on her face again and was ashamed to break down in front of her colleagues. She stood alone in the street, breathing deeply with her face in her hands.

JJ joined her in the street a few minutes later and Emily felt her arm drape over her hunched shoulders.

"Emily...?"

"What!"

"Hotch told me what happened..."

Emily shrugged dismally. It was going to come out sometime, better JJ hear it from her than from a report.

"I'm fine JJ... "Emily sighed loudly. "What did he tell you?"

"He said that Arnold had raped you...." JJ paused, unsure of how to continue. Emily was biting her lip, fighting not to cry.

"Yes. It's true."

"Oh Emily." JJ pulled her into a bear hug. "Oh god Emily..."

"He made them watch." Emily gestured in Hotch's direction. "He stripped me naked and he made Hotch and Reid watch whilst he did it."

Emily was crying softly on JJ's shoulder, shuddering for breath every few seconds. Somehow talking to her friend about it made the horror seem worse, more real and definite.

"Prentiss." Hotch had crept up behind them. "We... Uh... We have to go to the hospital."

JJ nodded and extracted herself from Emily's embrace.

"Emily...?"

"No! I'm fine JJ. I don't need a hospital."

Emily was nervous; a hospital was the last thing she wanted at the moment. A hot shower and change of clothes maybe, but not an examination.

JJ was perplexed by Hotch's anguished expression. He stood silently, frowning at her and Emily.

"Em... You really should be checked out..." JJ was worried. Hotch was obviously concerned about her friends welfare.

"NO!" Emily yelled emphatically. "I'm fine! For god sake leave me alone!"

"PRENTISS you will go to the hospital and you will not leave until the Doctors release you. Do I make myself clear?" Hotch's tone was severe, commanding and JJ was startled by his lack of compassion. She stared at him wide eyed. What the hell was going on between these two? Had she missed something?

Hotch's voice softened a fraction. "As will I. We can go together."

"Okay Emily. You can sit up now."

Emily breathed a sigh of relief as the doctor helped her sit up in her hospital bed. Every muscle in her body ached and the area between her legs felt excruciatingly sore. She realized that she had been holding JJ's hand exceedingly tightly in her pain and released it apologetically.

"Sorry JJ. Your hand. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay Em." JJ had tried to be strong for her friend by was now crying softly. "I know it must hurt. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No." Emily stated firmly, shaking her head. "He's dead, were here. It's over."

JJ sighed. Emily was always the queen of compartmentalisation. "Okay but when you want to talk. I'm here. You know you will have to make a statement eventually..."

"They know don't they?" Emily stared at JJ uncomfortably.

"Yes." JJ replied awkwardly. "Just the team. No one else."

Emily lowered her eyes, hiding her shame and JJ noticed her discomfort.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Em. It's..."

They were interrupted as the Doctor returned, pulling back the curtain noisily.

"Emily I've written you a prescription for some antibiotics." He held out a script. "There was some internal tearing which will heal by itself eventually, but in the meantime these will help protect against infection."

"Thanks." Emily took the script and handed it to JJ.

"I also need to run some blood tests. Shouldn't be much longer and you can be released." The doctor turned to leave and Emily stopped him.

"Can I speak with you, Um..." she glanced at JJ hesitantly. "...Alone?"

"Of course." The doctor was surprised. JJ got up and left the room begrudgingly. As she was leaving she heard Emily's timid voice.

"Everything I tell you stays confidential doesn't it?"

JJ sat in the hallway with Rossi and Morgan, waiting impatiently for news on Reid, who was currently in surgery. Hotch appeared and joined them quietly.

"Reid's out of surgery. He's going to be fine."

Rossi, Morgan and JJ shared a collective sigh of relief. Reid was going to make it.

"And Emily...?" Rossi enquired.

"She's with the Doctor now." JJ responded. "She's okay. Physically at least."

Hotch grimaced slightly, wringing his hands and staring at his feet. His actions did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team.

"What about you Hotch?" JJ queried, confused by his reticent attitude.

"I've already been cleared." Hotch paused. "I'm fine."

"Agent Hotchner?" The Doctor entered and eyed the group cautiously. "Which one of you is Agent Hotchner?"

"I am." Hotch stepped forward guardedly. "I'm Agent Hotchner."

"I'm Dr Williams. Will you come with me please?"

The doctor gestured for Hotch to follow him and he complied, disappearing into the examination room where Emily was currently being treated.

"Is it just me..." Morgan questioned. "...Or is Hotch acting a little strange?"

"There is definitely something going on." Rossi agreed. "

"Emily? I have Agent Hotchner here with me." The doctor didn't want to startle her.

"Is it all right if I let him come in?" he asked dubiously.

"Come on in. It's Okay." Emily pulled the sheet up a little higher and rubbed her eyes as Hotch sat in a chair next to her bed. She glanced at him awkwardly.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch reached out to take her hand but stopped himself and withdrew it quickly, afraid he would make her uncomfortable. He settled for moving the chair in slightly closer to the bed.

"I'm fine Hotch. They have me on painkillers and some antibiotics. I'm going to be fine."

"Thank god. I've been so worried". Hotch's eyes showed far more emotion than his voice revealed. "Garcia is bringing your bag. Will they be releasing you tonight?"

"Yes. How is Reid?"

"He's still in surgery. You told them didn't you?" Hotch's voice was almost a whisper.

"What?"

"You told them... about us? About what I did?"

"I told the doctor, no one else." Emily bit her lip. "He wants us both to have blood tests. If Arnold had anything... well we may have both been exposed." She lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry Hotch."

He shook his head. How could she blame herself for something like that?

"Emily when we get back – when Strauss finds out about this... I'm not sure what's going to happen. They may not let us work together anymore. I wanted you to know that I..."

"Strauss is never going to find out. No one will."

"What?" Hotch was surprised. "But you have to. What I did..."

"You did what you had to do – to save Reid from being killed and to protect me." Emily held his gaze, unwaveringly. "I asked you... hell I _begged_ you to do it, so stop feeling so guilty."

"What about Reid? If Reid says something it may seem worse. Like we are trying to hide it."

"Reid was there remember? He knows the circumstances. He won't say anything." Emily shook her head. "Hotch I'm not trying to hide it because you have anything to be ashamed of; neither of us do. I'm just not sure that others, people who weren't there would understand... It was a very difficult situation."

"It was." Hotch agreed. "Just promise me that not reporting it doesn't mean suppressing it Emily. You are going to have to deal with this and I don't want you trying to cope with it alone. Rape is not something to be taken lightly."

Emily cringed inwardly. Did he really have to use that word?

"Agents." The doctor had returned. "I have some good news for you."

"Reid...?" Emily's face lit up. "Reid's okay?"

"The surgery went well. He had some pretty serious internal damage and the surgeons had to remove his spleen but he's recovering well. He will have to stay for a few days but he's going to be okay."

"Can we see him?"

"Not tonight. He'll be sedated for a while but you can come in tomorrow. Now I have to take some blood from each of you, after that you can go."

After taking the blood samples he handed Emily a stack of brochures relating to support groups for survivors of sexual assault. She folded them quickly as Garcia entered the room with her bag.

"Hey guys. Thank goodness you're okay." Garcia had been talking with JJ in the corridor and was already bleary eyed. "We've all been so worried."

She hesitated, fiddling with the strap of Emily's bag nervously. "Um. Do you need some help getting dressed?"

"No. I'm fine." Emily flinched as she swung her legs onto the floor. "I can do it."

Garcia looked unconvinced, noticing Emily's pain. Hotch hastily escorted her into the hallway and closed the door.

"JJ told me what- she said that Arnold had..." Garcia stumbled over her words, flustered. "Is she _really_ okay?"

"I'm not sure." Hotch shrugged. "She will need our support – you and JJ especially. I'm going to make sure she speaks with a therapist – I know she won't like the idea but I don't want her to bury this."

Garcia nodded. "Poor Em. This is so horrible... and Reid?"

"Reid's fine too. We can see him tomorrow."

"Oh." Garcia calmed a little. "Thankyou Hotch. Thankyou for being there for Emily – I'm sure it means a lot to her. You're the bestest boss man ever."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the slow updates – been a little busy... Hope you like it!

Warning – Contains adult themes

**Making Sacrifices – Chapter Six**

Reid awoke slowly to the sound of stifled giggling. Morgan and Garcia sat near the foot of his bed, heads close together, flicking through what appeared to be... a Cosmo magazine?!

"Hey kid." Morgan noticed that Reid was awake.

"Hey yourself." Reid replied weakly, smiling in spite of himself. "What are you guys giggling about?"

"Uh... nothing." Garcia closed the magazine quickly. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore... like I've been kicked in the ribs... figures. How are Hotch and Emily?"

"Hotch is fine." Morgan assured him. "Emily is... coping I guess. I haven't seen her yet."

"She's okay, a bit shaken." Garcia chimed in. "Hotch is looking after her."

"Hotch?" Reid was surprised; obviously they were unaware of everything that had happened in the cellar.

"Yep. The boss-man took her home last night. I don't think she wanted to be alone." Garcia looked uncomfortable. "He's going to make her see a therapist."

"It's a good idea. They both should. What they've been through..." Reid trailed off and there was an awkward silence in the room.

"Don't blame yourself kid... There was nothing you could have done." Morgan soothed. "Emily's a strong girl. She'll recover."

"Elle didn't." Reid sounded defeated.

"Emily is not like Elle and besides, this is a different situation. You know that."

"But Morgan why..." Reid's voice grew thin and whiny. "Why does it always seem to be me? It's not the first time she's suffered on my account. What about Cyrus...?"

Hotch was awoken early by a knock at his door. He threw the covers off Jack's bed, where he had been sleeping and padded down the hallway hastily, anxious to preserve the quiet in the small apartment. Jessica and Jack stood at the door and he smiled at her and embraced Jack warmly.

"Hey buddy. Did ya miss me?"

"I missed you Dad. Aunt Jess let gave me some dvd's." He held them out for Hotch to inspect. "Can I put one on now – please?"

"As long as your quiet."

Jack grinned and ran off towards the lounge room.

"Oh Aaron" Jessica pulled him into a tight hug. "I've been so worried. When you called I was so relieved I almost cried. I told Jack you were held up with aircraft problems." She released Hotch and fingered her throat nervously, breathing heavily. "I'm so thankful you're allright. When they told me what happened.... Are the others okay?"

"Reid's still in hospital, he had surgery last night. Agent Prentiss- Emily is asleep." He indicated the closed door to his bedroom. "She was screaming in her sleep most of the night, I don't want to wake her yet." He shook his head, voice grave.

"Is she okay?"

"No, not really." Hotch sighed. "He, uh, he raped her."

"Jesus Aaron." Jessica was speechless, holding her mouth in horror. "What...?"

"He made us watch." Hotch admitted in a small voice. "There was nothing I could do..." he trailed off.

"Oh, how awful for her! Poor Emily." Jessica was appalled. "And how terrible for you Aaron. I know you care about her – we all do. It must have been hell for you having to witness something like that."

"You have no idea." Hotch closed his eyes briefly, sickened by the memories haunting him. "She stayed here last night – I, I didn't want her to be alone. Jack can have his room back. I'll take the couch tonight."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so." Hotch sounded defeated. "I think she just needs time."

Jessica frowned. "I can't imagine what she's going through. She trusts you Aaron- she's going to need all your support."

"I know." Hotch admitted quietly. "I'm not sure I'm the right person for that. Not now."

"Why not? It's obvious you care about her?"

"It's complicated." He shrugged, rubbing his forehead. "She deserves better – one of her female friends maybe."

"Don't be ridiculous. Emily looked after you when you were recovering; she's been a wonderful friend. You're team are like your family – I'm grateful that she has someone like you to be there for her- I'm glad that she has you."

Hotch shook his head guiltily. Jess would change her mind if she knew what he had done to Emily- she'd probably sock him one. He silently prayed it would never come to that.

"Thanks Jess."

The door to Hotch's room creaked open and Emily stood cloaked in Hotch's dressing gown. She eyed the two of them timidly and wrapped the gown tighter around her chest.

"Morning... is it still morning?" Emily contemplated them through bleary eyes.

"Yes Em. It's 9 o'clock." Hotch smiled.

"Oh." She rubbed her eyes. "Hi Jessica. Thanks for looking after Jack while we were.... away."

"It's fine Emily. How are you feeling?" She looked at Emily kindly.

She stared at the two of them self consciously – Hotch had evidently told Jess about her dealings with Arnold.

"I've been better." Emily smiled weakly. "A little sore... but okay."

Jessica nodded uneasily, noting the darkening bruise on Emily's cheek. "Glad to hear it."

Hotch shifted uncomfortably next to her.

"Breakfast?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I'd better go. Seeya Guys. Bye Jack"

"Bye Aunt Jessica." Jack called out from the lounge room.

Hotch escorted her to the front door and turned to Emily, studying her carefully.

"How are you really feeling?"

"I'm fine Hotch." Emily scowled. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm okay."

"Don't look at me like that Prentiss. I'm not stupid. You can't hide it from me." He spoke harshly but his eyes expressed only compassion. His voice softened "Please don't lie to me."

"I feel... I'm not sure how I feel really." She fingered her cheek and grimaced. "I think I need to take a shower, I feel dirty again."

Hotch noticed tears beginning to accumulate in her eyes and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. He wished he could hug her but was afraid of her reaction. He wasn't sure whether she would ever let him hug her again.

"Sit down. We need to talk Em."He patted the couch next to him and Emily sat obediently.

"There is not really much to talk about Hotch. I'm coping... really." She fingered the cloth of the dressing gown, twisting it between her fingers as she spoke. "I would actually prefer to just forget about it and move on. What's done is done." She shrugged.

"You kept me awake half the night screaming in your sleep. It's not really over is it?"

Emily refused to answer, twisting the cloth in her hands more frenetically.

"I'm going to recommend you see a psychologist. I don't want you returning to work just yet."

"I'm not incompetent Hotch! I'm quite capable of doing my job."

"Prentiss I don't doubt that. I merely think you need to take some time to process things. Anyone would." His tone was caring. "I'm worried about you. Please do this for me."

Emily found her resolve crumbling under his attentive gaze.

"Of course Hotch. You're my boss. I'll do what you say."

Hotch swallowed, was her just 'her boss' now? Were they no longer friends? Hotch plucked up the courage to ask her the question which was burning in him.

"I also need to know... I need to you tell me if we are okay? I mean are we still friends after everything..." Hotch faltered, half dreading her answer.

"Definitely. Besides I'm here with you aren't I?"

Hotch was surprised as she grabbed his hand, staring at him intently. "I stand by what I said yesterday – if it had to be anyone, I'm glad it was you. "

"Sorry I hurt you." He squeezed her hand lightly. "You know I didn't mean to..."

"I know you didn't. It could have been much worse." She paled slightly, thinking of Arnold. "Thank you for taking care of me Hotch." Emily stood up, she could feel herself starting to crumble and didn't want him to witness her crying again. Intent on taking another shower she headed for the bathroom, lurching a little as she passed him on the couch.

"Oh." Emily grabbed the side of the couch for support; Hotch was at her side in seconds.

"Prentiss? What happened? Are you all right?'

"I'm... I'm not sure. I feel a little dizzy." She swayed in his arms. "I think I need to lie down. I'm exhausted, that's all."

Hotch helped Emily to his bed, his brow wrinkled in concern.

"Are you sure? Should I call a doctor?"

"No." She smiled at him weakly. "I just need to sleep."

Hotch frowned at her. "I have to go into the office, have to fill out reports and...you know." He stammered awkwardly. "Won't be gone more than an hour. I'm taking Jack. Will you be okay here?"

"I'll be fine Hotch. Don't worry about me." She pulled the covers over her.

"Call me. I won't be gone long but if you need anything just call me."

Hotch was back at his apartment less than an hour later. He shut the front door carefully, not wanting to wake her.

"Emily." He whispered softly, opening the bedroom door. "I'm back."

After receiving no response Hotch crept to the side of the bed and touched her face lightly, not wanting to startle her, Emily shifted slightly in her sleep but did not wake. Hotch withdrew his hand in alarm, she was burning hot.

"Emily? Prentiss?" Hotch grabbed her shoulder, shaking it lightly. "Em?"

Emily moaned faintly and opened her eyes. "Hotch?" she stared at him dazedly. "What...?"

"It's okay Em. I'm back." Hotch took her hand as she gaped at him wildly. "You have a fever..."

Hotch grew more concerned as she appeared to be staring past him into the empty room, he moved closer to her and knelt next to the bed.

"Em?"

"Where is he?" She stared past him at the unfamiliar room in fright. "Where did he go?"

"What?"Hotch was confused.

"Help me Hotch. He'll come back." Her voice had a pleading note to it and Hotch felt his heart begin to race.

"Help me. Oh... I'm so cold."

"Em its over." He grasped her hand and spoke soothingly in an attempt to calm her. "He can't hurt you now. You're safe here."

"I'm so cold."

Emily shivered violently and Hotch's apprehension increased.

"It's okay Em. You have a fever – that's why you feel cold. I'll get help. Everything's going to be fine."

Hotch stood and released her hand intent on finding the phone.

"No don't leave me here!" Her expression displayed blind panic. "Reid? REID! Hotch don't leave me here. Please."

"I won't I promise." Hotch resumed his position squatting next to the bed where she could see him and began a frantic search of his pockets of his mobile phone. By the time he had made the call Emily appeared to be unconscious.

"Jack." Hotch yelled. "JACK!"

"Dad?" Jack appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"Emily's sick. Can you go down to the foyer and wait for the ambulance? You need to show them where we live."

Jacks eyes widened. He nodded enthusiastically and made a dash for the door.

"Stay in the foyer. No going outside." Hotch called after him.

Hotch and Jack followed the ambulance into the hospital entrance. Hotch had tried to set a good example for Jack by not breaking the speed limits but had failed miserably. Jack was clinging to his seat ashen-faced by the time they came to a stop. Morgan stood near the entrance doors waiting, he had been sitting with Reid but now pounced on Hotch before he even had time to exit the vehicle.

"Hotch what happened? Is she okay?" Morgan demanded, urgency evident in his tone.

"I found her feverish and now she hallucinating." Hotch slammed the car door. "I'll come and see you as soon as I know something. Thanks for taking care of Jack."

"Hey no problem Hotch. I was in the neighbourhood." Morgan could see his boss was frantic with worry and was pleased to be able to help. "Reid is looking forward to seeing him – it may cheer him up a bit. Let me know when you have news. You know where to find us."

Morgan and Jack wandered off in the direction of Reid's room as Hotch followed the ambulance personnel into the E.R. Amidst the chaotic noise and activity Hotch could hear Emily's terrified voice calling out to him, she had evidently regained consciousness during the trip. Hotch caught up to her and took her hand.

"I'm here Em. It's me Hotch."

"Hotch?"

"I'm here."

"Stay with me?"

"Of course."

Hotch stood by her side as instructions were yelled and she was wheeled into an examination room. He attempted to follow her but was stopped by a grim looking nurse who stepped in front of him, blocking his entrance.

"Sir? Sir are you family?" She glanced at their intertwined hands.

"No. I'm, I'm her boss... her friend."

"I'm sorry Sir but you will have to wait here. Please take a seat and someone will be with you shortly."

"She was treated here last night by Dr. Williams." Hotch shouted at the nurses retreating figure. She waved at him but did not stop. Hotch sat in one of the chairs, feeling useless. Emily had been quiet for the past few minutes but Hotch could now hear her screaming again.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me! HOTCH!"

Hotch could take it no longer and peeked around the curtain tentatively.

"Hotch!" Emily shrieked.

"Uh are you Hotch?" The doctor inquired hesitantly.

"Yeah it's me." Hotch confirmed. The doctor had not intended his question to be an invitation to enter but Hotch took it anyway, squeezing past the monitors so she could see him. He sat down next to her and once again took her hand.

"How long has she been like this?" The doctor questioned.

"She's been asleep since this morning. I only just woke her up and she became hysterical."

"She's delirious." The doctor agreed. "I expect it's merely a severe infection. We will have to run some blood tests to be sure and I'm going to start her on IV antibiotics."

"Dr Williams prescribed her some antibiotics last night."

"Has she been taking them?"

"I don't know." Hotch cursed himself. He should have watched her more carefully.

"Get some blood's and set up an IV." The doctor instructed one of the nurses. "I'll go and retrieve her file."

The doctor stepped out leaving Hotch and Emily alone with the nurse. Emily had calmed somewhat, but began to tense again as the nurse approached her.

"Just a blood test Em. It's okay."

Hotch reluctantly assisted the nurse in holding Emily's arm still whilst a blood sample was taken and an antibiotic drip set up. When the nurse had finished Hotch eased her back into the pillows gently.

"Where's Jack?" She seemed to have adjusted to her surroundings somewhat and looked less confused.

"He's with Reid and Morgan. He's fine." Hotch leaned over and brushed her tousled hair off her face. Her forehead was drenched in sweat and Hotch patted it lightly with the sheet.

"Just take it easy Em. Morgan is looking after Jack."

Emily nodded as the doctor returned.

"We'll run the blood's now as a precaution, but I think the antibiotic will do the trick." He leafed through the thin file. "Dr Williams mentioned you had some internal tearing as a result of the rape." The doctor spoke as if he were reading the news and Hotch flinched, anticipating Emily's reaction. "Did you receive any stitches?"

"No." Emily shuddered indistinctly and Hotch cursed the doctor's offhand attitude. "Just the painkillers and antibiotics."

"Ok then I just need to check on how the cuts are healing. It's the most likely cause of the infection you're suffering. If you'd like to step out for a minute sir, this won't take long."

Hotch noticed Emily stiffen and she shook her head defiantly. "No. I'm feeling better now. I'm going to be fine."

"Em!" Hotch frowned at her whilst appreciating her reluctance.

"No Hotch." She bit her lip as her eyes watered. "Please don't make me do this."

"You have to. It's important to find out why you're sick." Hotch was exasperated. "I'll be right outside the curtain – just here." Hotch looked to the doctor for some support.

"It will only take a minute." The doctor shrugged.

"I can't Hotch. Please."

"But..."

"You can stay if Ms Prentiss prefers." The doctor interrupted, anxious to move on to his other patients.

"Do you want me to stay?" Hotch was uncertain. "I will if you want."

"Please Hotch...?" Emily begged him. "Stay."

"Of course." Hotch resumed his seat next to her. Emily looked panicky as the doctor pulled the sheets down, she craned her neck to see what he was doing.

"No. Look at me." Hotch directed her. "I'm here. We can get through this."

A short time later Emily was sleeping peacefully in the ward- her fever reduced significantly. Hotch breathed a sigh of relief that she was going to be okay. He chided himself for not ensuring she was taking her medication and vowed to be more conscientious in future.

Jack, Reid and Morgan were playing Uno when Hotch knocked on Reid's door. Jack dropped his cards.

"Dad! Wanna come play with us?"

Reid glanced at Hotch, recognizing the exhaustion evident in his features. They hadn't spoken since the incident and Reid was unsure of how what his reception would be.

"How is she?" Reid spoke first.

"She's going to be fine. They said it was some sort of infection but she's responding well to the antibiotics."

"Well that's a relief!" Morgan chimed in.

"Um... Morgan would you mind taking Jack to the cafeteria? I think a milkshake may be in order."

Morgan was quick to realize that Hotch wanted to speak with Reid. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Coming Jack?"

"Yeah!"

Morgan and Jack departed on their milkshake mission, leaving Hotch and Reid in the room alone.

"So... are they treating you well?" Hotch asked uncomfortably, taking a seat next to Reid's bed.

"Yeah. I should be able to go home tomorrow or the next day..."

There was an awkward silence and Hotch shifted in his seat.

"I've been avoiding you Reid. You must have noticed." Hotch's stone was stilted. "I'm sorry about that. I know you're probably still furious with me."

"I'm sorry Hotch." Reid spoke timidly. "I should have trusted you. Emily did. You knew what you were doing ... I just..." Reid swallowed as his voice grew thin. "It's not the first time that Emily has copped a beating on my account. I didn't want it... Didn't want to see it again..."

"That's ridiculous Reid. You were in an accident. You have no reason to feel guilty."

"Neither do you." Reid cleared his throat loudly. "You did what you had to do Hotch. You kept us all alive. I shouldn't have doubted you." Reid paused. "Are you and Emily okay?"

"We're still friends." Hotch relaxed in the chair. "Yes we're fine."

Reid smiled slightly, pleased that Hotch and Prentiss were healing. "It wasn't your first time was it?"

"What?" Hotch was perplexed.

"You and Em I mean. It wasn't the first time that you..."

Hotch was incredulous. "What are you implying? Of course it was our first time!"

"Oh." Reid backpedalled quickly. "I just meant that you.., well she trusted you I mean... and you seemed protective of her..."

"It's okay Reid." Hotch smiled at his discomfort. "I'm not offended. Yes we are close and... And I may have thought about it at times-but no. We've never actually done anything. We trust each other-that's all. It's not like that."

"Oh sorry... I thought with what happened..."

"Yeah. About that. Emily and I have agreed to keep that to ourselves. It was her decision not to say anything..."

"She's protecting you Hotch. People might not understand..."

"I know. But it was her choice." Hotch shrugged. "I'm not going to ask you to lie but..."

"I was in and out of consciousness after Arnold kicked me." Reid smirked mischievously. "If something happened then..." He held out upturned palms. "I couldn't possibly know could I?"

"Thanks Reid." Hotch grinned. "Em thought you would feel that way. Thanks for being so understanding."

"Prentiss... Em."

Emily blinked and opened her eyes.

Hotch smiled at her. "You have a visitor." He nodded at the door.

"Hey Em." Reid grinned shyly. "How are you feeling?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"Oh. Well I'm great actually. I'm going home today, Garcia is coming to pick me up."

"That's terrific Reid. You're looking much better than the last time I saw you."

"So are the both of you."

"Ahm." Hotch cleared his throat. "I think I might go get a coffee. Anything for you two?"

"No thanks Hotch, I just had breakfast." Reid sat down next to Emily as Hotch vacated his seat.

"Yeah me too, no thanks."

"Okay. Be back shortly. Reid make sure Agent Prentiss behaves, no walking around by herself." Hotch frowned but there was a smile in his voice.

"Understood boss." Reid replied timidly as he watched Hotch leave.

"I'm pleased that you two seem to have gotten past everything. Have you talked about what happened?"

"Um... Not everything, not really. I mean, we both agreed to keep... some things to ourselves." Emily bit her fingernail absently. "I don't want Hotch to feel guilty over something that could not be helped. Did he tell you about that?"

"About what? I was unconscious – I saw nothing." Reid smiled conspiratorially. "Don't worry about it Em." He nodded. "I understand."

"Thanks. I hoped you would feel that way."

Reid stared at the floor and nodded vaguely.

"Reid?"

"Huh?"

"Don't blame yourself Reid."

"I don't."

"Oh come on... I can tell."

Reid silenced her with a wave of his hand. "I'm dealing with it. You know Hotch asked me the same question?"

"Well... it's Hotch. You know how he worries." She stared at the door that Hotch had just exited through wistfully. "He hates not being in control of things."

"Yeah I kind of got that – must be hard for him, with you I mean, and...everything."

"It is a little weird." Emily admitted. "He's my boss. I've had sex with my boss." She threw her hands up in the air in a gesture of bewilderment. "This job is _so_ weird."

"Tell me about it." Reid grinned. "You know at the time, in the cellar... It seemed, well I thought that you and Hotch had..." He hesitated. "You know... had been together before maybe?"

Emily's eyes widened. "You thought we were sleeping together?" She appeared scandalised. "Me and Hotch? No. I can assure you that nothing like that has ever happened." Emily giggled.

"Yeah that's what he said too."

"You mentioned this to _Hotch_?" Emily couldn't believe her ears. "You're _nuts_ Reid – what were you thinking? I bet he was impressed!" Her tone was sarcastic. "He probably nearly strangled you."

"No. He was surprised, but not mad." Reid shook his head. "He laughed at me, actually. He wasn't offended. I think he kind of liked the idea... maybe?" Reid raised his eyebrows in question.

Emily swatted at him playfully with a pillow. "Get out of here nerd-boy. Keep that up and I'll set the boss on ya!"


End file.
